What Happened to Her
by becc-gallanter
Summary: cosette is worried, marius is safe. i am really no good at summerys so it is bacicley all in the title and the summery. if you read then you must review. its the law
1. bring him home

Disclaimer: I do not own anything  
  
Cosette sat in the parlor doing her needle point. She had been awake for about three hours. About three hours ago she had gotten out of bed to get a glass of water and had noticed that her father wasn't at home. So she assume was just that he was just out and would be back soon. Soon one hour passed, then two, and know three.  
  
"I hope he's alright." Cosette Thought. Just then she thought of her Marius who was at the brocades fighting for his country's freedom. She looked at the grandfather clock in the corner, another hour had gone by. Cosette was really starting to worry, not just about her father but about Marius as well (of course). About ten minutes later the front door opened and Jean Valjean came in.  
  
"Cosette what are you doing up?" asked Valjean  
  
"I woke up about an hour ago and I noticed that you were gone and I have been hear ever since." Said Cosette.  
  
"All right well, I'm hear know, so let's get some sleep." Said Valjean  
  
******************************** The next day Cosette got up at about 8:00. When she got down stairs she saw that her father was righting with his quill at the table. About ten minutes later (after Cosette and Valjean had finished breakfast) Cosette and Valjean were sitting in the parlor when there was a knock at the door  
  
"I'll get it" said Cosette getting up to answer the door. When she came back into the living room she had a letter and an envelope in her hands.  
  
"Oh my god, Marius." Said Cosette quietly  
  
"Cosette, what's wrong, let me see that." Said Valjean. Cosette handed him the letter. "Do you know a Marius Pontmercy?" asked Valjean even though he knew the answer. Cosette nodded. "Well then what are we waiting for, get your bonnet and lets go." Said Valjean  
  
"Oh thank you papa." Said Cosette.  
  
******************************** When they got to the house where Marius was they Valjean knocked on the door. About a minute later a young woman answered the door.  
  
"Yes, may I help you?" asked the woman  
  
"Yes, we are looking for Marius Pontmercy." Said Valjean "Alright, come in and follow me" said the woman  
  
"Cosette, you go up, I'll stay her." Said Valjean.  
  
"Um, is he conscious?" asked Cosette  
  
"Yes, he conscious." Said the woman. "He's in here said the." stopping in front of a door.  
  
Cosette nodded and went into the room. Cosette opened the door (she saw Marius sitting at the window seat) and shut the door behind her. Marius immediately looked up.  
  
"Cosette?" said Marius sounding shocked. Cosette nodded and walked over to him and sat down next to him. "What are you doing here; I thought that you were moving across the sea." Said Marius  
  
"Well, we were going to but thank god things changed. And the reason that we are here is to our house." Said Cosette  
  
"We." asked Marius  
  
"Me and my father." Said Cosette  
  
"Well, is your father here?" asked Marius. Cosette nodded. "So how did you get here?" asked Marius?"  
  
"We have a carriage," Said Cosette. "Listen, do you have any of your own positions here?" asked Cosette.  
  
"Just the stuff that Mrs. Martoglio gave me." Said Marius  
  
"O.k., where is your stuff?" asked Cosette  
  
"In that trunk." said Marius motioning to the small trunk by the opposite wall. Cosette stud up to go get the stuff but before she could go anywhere Marius grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him and kissed her extremely patiently Cosette was left in a state of complete shock. ************************** Later that day Cosette and Valjean got Marius to there house and got him settled in the spare room across from Cosette's. Marius and Valjean became great friends (a/n: or I should say that Marius "was like the sun that Valjean might have known if god had granted me a son" like in the song bring him home on the CD). After about three weeks had passed Marius could walk without a cane, but he was still limping a little. About four weeks after Cosette and Valjean brought Marius to the house Marius had to go to town to get something (a/n: if you want a hint on what that thing is I will give you three hints: 1. it is round 2. it is usually gold 3. it usually has a diamond on it).  
  
"When do you recommend I give it to her?" said Marius walking up the path.  
  
"Tonight right after dinner." Said Valjean. When they walked into the house the where shocked at what they saw. It was Cosette on the floor unconscious.  
  
"Cosette!" said Marius rushing over to her side. Marius was completely speechless what could he say his beloved Cosette was unconscious on the ground. "Cosette, Cosette please wake up!" said Marius kneeling beside her. Valjean walked over and put his hand on Mariuse's shoulder.  
  
"We should bring her upstairs" said Valjean. Marius then proceeded to pick Cosette up.  
  
"Marius are you sure that you can carry her" said Valjean. Marius nodded. He then picked Cosette up honeymoon style. Her arms and head dangling. Marius carried Cosette up to her bed room and placed her down on her bed (witch was a canopy).  
  
"Is it alright if I stay in here with her?" asked Marius  
  
"Of course you can" said Valjean  
  
"Is there any way that you know to wake her." asked Marius. Valjean shook his head  
  
"the only thing that I can think of is smelling salts." Said Valjean  
  
"Do you have any in the house?" asked Marius  
  
"I don't know we might have some in the kitchen." said Valjean. Marius got up to go look but Valjean stopped him.  
  
"No, you stay here with her. I'll go look." Said Valjean turning to leave the room. Marius went and sat back down next to Cosette's bed and started remembering the night that he first met Cosette. *************flashback*************  
  
Marius  
  
A heart full of love  
  
A heart full of song  
  
I'm doing everything all wrong  
  
Oh God, for shame  
  
I do not even know your name  
  
Dear Mad'moiselle  
  
Won't you say?  
  
Will you tell? Cosette:  
  
A heart full of love  
  
No fear, no regret  
  
Marius: My name is Marius Pontmercy  
  
Cosette: And mine's Cosette  
  
Marius: Cosette, I don't know what to say  
  
Cosette: Then make no sound  
  
Marius: I am lost  
  
Cosette: I am found! Marius: A heart full of light  
  
Cosette: A night bright as day  
  
Marius: And you must never go away  
  
Cosette, Cosette  
  
Cosette: This is a chain we'll never break  
  
Marius: Do I dream?  
  
Cosette: I'm awake! Marius: A heart full of love  
  
Cosette: A heart full of you  
  
Marius: A single look and then I knew  
  
Cosette: I knew it too  
  
Marius: From today  
  
Cosette: Every day  
  
Cosette & Marius  
  
For it isn't a dream  
  
Not a dream after all. Eponine: (Interjecting)  
  
He was never mine to lose  
  
Why regret what cannot be?  
  
These are words he'll never say  
  
Not to me...  
  
Not to me...  
  
Not to me...  
  
His heart full of love  
  
He will never feel this way...  
  
*************end of flashback*************  
  
About five minutes later Valjean came back with a small jar that had a few holes in it at the top. Valjean handed the jar to Marius and to their dismay it had no affect on Cosette what so ever. The next day Marius noticed that Cosette had developed a fever. She also had quite a bad cut on her head.  
  
"How is she doing" asked Valjean coming into the room  
  
"I'd like to say that she is doing great but she's not she has a fever. She also has quite a bad cut on her head." said Marius. Valjean waked over so Marius could show him where the cut was.  
  
"I don't like the looks of this. I am going to go to get a doctor (a/n: and yes there were doctors back then because if you watch the movie you will see a doctor when Fantine is dieing)." Said Valjean. About an hour later Valjean came back with the doctor. After the doctor finished examining Cosette he turned to Marius and Valjean.  
  
"Keep her body warm and her head cool." Said the doctor  
  
"Thank you for coming doctor". Said Valjean walking him to the door as Marius pulled the blankets onto Cosette better. About two minutes Valjean came back in with a bole of water and a cloth. Valjean handed the cloth to Marius. The cloth was cold but not to cold. Marius dabbed the cloth on Cosette's head. Valjean walked over to the bed and put his hand on Cosette's head.  
  
"At lest the fever is not to high." Said Valjean  
  
***************************** The next day Cosette was still unisonous but her fever had gone down. Marius still hadn't eaten anything, changed his clothes, or gotten any sleep. Valjean had not gotten any sleep either. Marius was doing all he could to keep the fever down. At about noon Valjean came in with a fresh bole of water and a new cloth.  
  
"Marius, I think the fever has broke." Said Valjean  
  
"I think you are right." Said Marius checking for himself.  
a/n: I am sorry it took soooooooooooooooooooooooooo long for me to put this story on fan fiction 


	2. Javert

Disclaimer: I forgot to put thins in the first chapter so here it is: I do not own anything (but I wish I did)  
I really need to go for a walk. She'll be fine for a little while by herself. Besides her father is here if anything happens. And so with that Marius walked out of the house and headed towards the park. About five minutes later Marius saw someone walking out of the shadows (like in a horror movie and if you saw Harry Potter and the Camber of Secrets the way that Tom Riddle came towards Harry when they were in the chamber of the secrets). Marius immediately realized who it was. It was chef inspector Javert.  
"So you survived the brocades." Said Javert  
  
"Yes. No thanks to you. Thank god we had little Gavroche." Said Marius  
  
"Ah yes, that little brat that told you students at the barricades who I really was." Said Javert.  
  
"Don't you dare call him a brat." Said Javert. Marius was just about ready to punch Javert.  
  
"You may have beaten me but I have caught up with you. I have done something to someone that you really love." Said Javert. It was at that moment that Marius realized something.  
  
"It was you; you're the one who knocked Cosette unisonous." Said Marius.  
  
"Oh no bear boy, I have done much more than that." Said Javert raising his hand up in the air as lightning flashed. He did not know why but Marius had a feeling that he had to get home and fast. When Marius got back he ran up to Cosette's bedroom. He picked up her wrist, she had no pulse. Cosette was dead. 


	3. THE End

Disclaimer: I do not own anything  
  
Marius was half asleep and half awake. He had felt movement next to him. He opened his eyes to see Cosette sitting up in bed (witch is a canopy).  
  
"Cosette, lie down. Now tell me slowly what happened." Said Marius as he made Cosette lie down  
  
"All I can remember is that I was standing at the top of the stairs when it all went black." Said Cosette  
  
"Wait a second, your father and I found you- oh my god Cosette could you please get out of bed and walk to me" said Marius stepping back a few steps. Cosette got out of bed but she had barely two steps before she fell. Luckily Marius was able to catch her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Cosette listen to me I think your leg is broken. I am going to take you down stairs so your father can have a look at it." Said Marius, he kneeled down and picked Cosette up but he did not bring her down stairs, instead he brought her back over to the bed. "Cosette I have something to ask you." Said Marius  
  
"what?" asked Cosette? Marius reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box.  
  
"Cosette will you marry me?" asked Marius opening the box and reveling a diamond ring  
  
"Oh Marius of course I'll marry you" said Cosette, Marius slipped the ring onto Cosette's finger and then proceeded to pick Cosette up again to bring her down but before he did that he kissed her so passionately it left Cosette breathless.  
  
******************************  
  
Once Marius got Cosette down stairs, he went and told Valjean that Cosette was awake and also about Cosette's leg. Marius then came back into the parlor and sat down next to Cosette. About three minutes later Valjean came into the room. After he finished wrapping up Cosette's leg he turned to Marius.  
  
"Marius how did you say you think this happened?" asked Valjean  
"I'm assuming that when she got knocked out she fell down the stairs." Said Marius, "by the way Cosette what were you doing at the top of the stairs?" asked Marius  
"well I head something down stairs, so I went to the top of the stairs to see what it was and then it all went black." Said Cosette  
  
*********************  
  
Later that day, Marius brought Cosette back up to her bedroom. Valjean said that Cosette's leg would be healed in about three weeks. At about five o'clock Marius and Valjean were in the parlor talking.  
"Marius is there something that you wish to tell me." Asked Valjean  
"Well earlier today when I was with Cosette while she was still unconscious, I fell asleep and had this dream." Said Marius  
"About what?" asked Valjean  
"It was about Javert. Well the dream started out in Cosette's bed room. I then decided to go for a walk. So when I was in the park I saw someone walk from the shadows towards me and I immediately realized that it was Javert." Said Marius  
"Wait a minute did you see the sprit of Javert or the real thing? Because if I am not mistaken, Javert is dead." asked Valjean  
"I think it was the sprit of Javert." Said Marius  
"O.k., so what happened next." Asked Valjean  
  
"He walked up to me and we started arguing. He mentioned Gavroche and then he said that he had done something to someone who I really loved. He then raised his hand and lightning flashed. I then realized that I needed to get back and fast. When I got home Cosette was dead." Said Marius  
"Well, I am not one to usually believe in things like that but under the circumstances I don't think we should take any chances." Said Valjean  
*********************  
Two ½ weeks later Cosette's leg was all better, so she was able to get up and move about the house. Marius and Cosette had set a date for the wedding witch would be in about five weeks. One day when Cosette was doing some perpetrations for the wedding she heard Marius in the study.  
Marius:  
  
There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
  
There's a pain goes on and on.  
  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
  
Now my friends are dead and gone. Here they talked of revolution.  
  
Here it was they lit the flame.  
  
Here they sang about `tomorrow'  
  
And tomorrow never came. From the table in the corner  
  
They could see a world reborn  
  
And they rose with voices ringing  
  
I can hear them now!  
  
The very words that they had sung  
  
Became their last communion  
  
On the lonely barricade at dawn. Oh my friends, my friends forgive me  
  
(The ghosts of those who died on the barricade appear.)  
  
That I live and you are gone.  
  
There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
  
There's a pain goes on and on. Phantom faces at the window.  
  
Phantom shadows on the floor.  
  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
  
Where my friends will meet no more. The ghosts fade away. Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me  
  
What your sacrifice was for  
  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
  
Where my friends will sing no more.  
  
Cosette watched Marius for a few minutes before going in.  
  
"Marius are you alright?" asked Cosette  
  
Marius: Yes Cosette,  
  
yes, my dear  
  
Every day I wonder  
  
Who it was brought me  
  
From the barricade.  
  
Cosette:  
  
Don't think about it, Marius!  
  
With all the years ahead of us!  
  
I will never go away  
  
And we will be together  
  
Every day.  
  
Every day,  
  
We'll remember that night  
  
And the vow that we made: A heart full of love  
  
A night full of you  
  
The words are old  
  
But always true.  
  
Oh, God, for shame  
  
You did not even know my name!  
  
Marius:  
  
Dear Mad'moiselle  
  
I was lost in your spell. Valjean enters, unnoticed. Cosette:  
  
A heart full of love  
  
No fear no regret  
  
`My name is Marius Pontmercy'  
  
Marius: Cosette, Cosette!  
  
Cosette: I saw you waiting and I knew.  
  
Marius: Waiting for you  
  
At your feet  
  
Cosette: At your call  
  
Both:  
  
And it wasn't a dream  
  
Not a dream after all Valjean: (interjecting, to himself)  
  
She was never mine to keep.  
  
She is youthful, she is free.  
  
Love is the garden of the young  
  
Let it be... let it be...  
  
A heart full of love  
  
This I give you on this day. They notice Valjean.  
  
Marius:  
  
M'sieur, this is a day  
  
I can never forget.  
  
Is gratitude enough  
  
For giving me Cosette?  
  
Your home shall be with us  
  
And not a day shall pass  
  
But we will prove our love  
  
To you, whom we shall call  
  
A father to us both  
  
A father to us all. Cosette leaves.  
Valjean:  
  
Not another word my son,  
  
There's something now that must be done.  
  
You've spoken from the heart  
  
And I must do the same  
  
There is a story, sir,  
  
Of slavery and shame  
  
That you alone must know.  
  
I never told Cosette  
  
She had enough of tears  
  
She's never known the truth-  
  
The story you must hear  
  
Of years ago. There lived a man whose hame was Jean Valjean  
  
He stole some bread to save his sister's son.  
  
For nineteen winters served his time  
  
In sweat he washed away his crime.  
  
Years ago  
  
He broke parole and lived a life apart  
  
How could he tell Cosette and break her heart?  
  
It's for Cosette this must be faced  
  
If he is caught she is disgraced  
  
The time has come to journey on  
  
And from this day he must be gone  
  
Who am I?  
  
Who am I?  
  
Marius:  
  
You're Jean Valjean!  
  
What can I do  
  
That will turn you from this?  
  
Monsieur, you cannot leave.  
  
Whatever I tell my beloved Cosette  
  
She will never believe!  
  
Valjean:  
  
Make her believe  
  
I have gone on a journey  
  
A long way away.  
  
Tell her my heart was too full for farewells  
  
It is better this way.  
  
Promise me, M'sieur, Cosette will never know...  
  
Marius: I give my word.  
  
Valjean: ...what I have spoken, why I must go.  
  
Marius: For the sake of Cosette, it must be so.  
  
**************************  
Chorus:  
  
Ring out the bells upon this day of days!  
  
May all the angels of the Lord above  
  
In jubilation sing their songs of praise!  
  
And crown this blessed time with peace and love.  
  
The procession becomes a dancing celebration. A waltz is played.  
  
Chorus:  
  
Ring out the bells upon this day of days!  
  
May all the angels of the Lord above  
  
In jubilation sing their songs of praise!  
  
And crown this blessed time with peace and love.  
  
The procession becomes a dancing celebration. A waltz is played.  
  
Chorus:  
  
Ring out the bells upon this day of days!  
  
May all the angels of the Lord above  
  
In jubilation sing their songs of praise!  
  
And crown this blessed time with peace and love.  
  
The procession becomes a dancing celebration. A waltz is played.  
  
Major Domo: The Baron and Baroness de Thénard wish to pay their respects to the groom!  
Thénardier: I forget where we met  
  
Was it not at the Chateau Lafarge  
  
Where the Duke did that puke  
  
Down the Duchess's de-coll-etage?  
  
Marius: No, `Baron de Thénard'  
  
The circles I move in are humbler by far.  
  
Go away, Thénardier!  
  
Do you think I don't know who you are?  
  
Mme. Thénardier: He's not fooled. Told you so.  
  
Show M'sieur what you've come here to show.  
  
Tell the boy what you know!  
  
Applause from the dancers as the waltz finishes.  
  
Marius: When I look at you, I remember Eponine.  
  
She was more than you deserved, who gave her birth  
  
But now she is with God and happier, I hope,  
  
Than here on earth!  
  
The waltz starts up again.  
  
Thénardier: So it goes, heaven knows  
  
Life has dealt me some terrible blows.  
  
Mme. Thénardier: You've got cash and a heart  
  
You could give us a bit of a start!  
  
We can prove, plain as ink  
  
Your bride's father is not what you think.  
  
Thénardier: There's a tale I could tell  
  
Mme. Thénardier: Information we're willing to sell...  
  
Thénardier: There's a man that he slew  
  
I saw the corpse clear as I'm seeing you!  
  
What I tell you is true!  
  
Mme. Thénardier: Pity to disturb you at a feast like this  
  
But five hundred francs surely wouldn't come amiss.  
  
Marius: In God's name say what you have to say.  
  
Thénardier: But first you pay!  
  
What I saw, clear as light,  
  
Jean Valjean in the sewers that night.  
  
Had this corpse on his back  
  
Hanging there like a bloody great sack.  
  
I was there, never fear.  
  
Even found me this fine souvenir!  
  
Thénardier shows Marius a ring.  
  
Marius: I know this! This was mine!  
  
Surely this is some heavenly sign!  
  
Thénardier: One thing more, mark this well  
  
It was the night the barricades fell.  
  
Marius: Then it's true, then I'm right  
  
Jean Valjean was my savior that night!  
  
Marius punches Thénardier and then throws money at him.  
  
As for you, take this too!  
  
God forgive the things that we do.  
  
Come my love, come Cosette,  
  
This day's blessings are not over yet!  
  
Marius and Cosette leave.  
Thénardier Ain't it a laugh?  
  
Ain't it a treat?  
  
Hob-nobbin' here  
  
Among the elite?  
  
Here comes a prince  
  
There goes a Jew.  
  
This one's a queer  
  
But what can you do?  
  
Paris at my feet  
  
Paris in the dust  
  
And here's me breaking bread  
  
With the upper crust! Beggar at the feast!  
  
Master of the dance!  
  
Life is easy pickings  
  
If you grab your chance.  
  
Everywhere you go  
  
Law-abiding folk  
  
Doing what is decent  
  
But they're mostly broke!  
  
Singing to the Lord on Sundays  
  
Praying for the gifts He'll send.  
  
But we're the ones who take it  
  
We're the ones who make it in the end!  
  
Watch the buggers dance  
  
Watch 'em till they drop  
  
Keep your wits about you  
  
And you stand on top!  
  
Masters of the land  
  
Always get our share  
  
Clear away the barricades  
  
And we're still there!  
  
We know where the wind is blowing  
  
Money is the stuff we smell.  
  
And when we're rich as Croesus  
  
Jesus! Won't we see you all in hell!  
[pic] Valjean is alone in the shadows, with a bare wooden cross for company.  
Valjean:  
  
Alone I wait in the shadows  
  
I count the hours till I can sleep  
  
I dreamed a dream Cosette stood by  
  
It made her weep to know I die.  
  
Alone at the end of the day  
  
Upon this wedding night I pray  
  
Take these children, my Lord, to thy embrace  
  
And show them grace. God on high  
  
Hear my prayer  
  
Take me now  
  
To thy care  
  
Where You are  
  
Let me be  
  
Take me now  
  
Take me there  
  
Bring me home  
  
Bring me home. Fantine's spirit appears to Valjean. |Fantine: |Valjean: | |M'sieur, I bless |(interjecting) | |your name |I am ready, | |M'sieur, lay down |Fantine | |your burden |At the end of my| |You raised my |days | |child in love |She's the best | |And you will be |of my life. | |with god. | |  
  
Marius and Cosette rush into the room; they do not see Fantine.  
  
Cosette:  
  
Papa, Papa, I do not understand!  
  
Are you alright? They said you'd gone away.  
Valjean:  
  
Cosette, my child, am I forgiven now?  
  
Thank God, thank God, I've lived to see this day.  
  
Marius:  
  
It's you who must forgive a thoughtless fool  
  
It's you who must forgive a thankless man  
  
It's thanks to you that I am living  
  
And again I lay down my life at your feet. Cosette, your father is a saint.  
  
When they wounded me  
  
He took me from the barricade  
  
Carried like a babe  
  
And brought me home to you!  
  
Valjean: (to Cosette)  
  
Now you are here  
  
Again beside me  
  
Now I can die in peace  
  
For now my life is blessed...  
  
Cosette:  
  
You will live, Papa, you're going to live  
  
It's too soon, too soon to say goodbye! Valjean:  
  
Yes, Cosette, forbid me now to die  
  
I'll obey,  
  
I will try.  
  
On this page  
  
I write my last confession.  
  
Read it well  
  
When I at last am sleeping.  
  
It's the story  
  
Of those who always loved you.  
  
Your mother gave her life for you  
  
Then gave you to my keeping.  
  
The other spirits, including Eponine appear.  
  
Fantine:  
  
Come with me  
  
Where chains will never bind you  
  
All your grief  
  
At last, at last behind you.  
  
Lord in Heaven,  
  
Look down on him in mercy.  
Valjean:  
  
Forgive me all my trespasses  
  
And take me to your glory.  
  
Fantine and Eponine:  
  
Take my hand  
  
And lead me to salvation.  
  
Take my love,  
  
For love is everlasting.  
Valjean, Fantine, and Eponine:  
  
And remember  
  
The truth that once was spoken  
  
To love another person  
  
Is to see the face of God!  
[pic]  
  
Chorus:  
  
Do you hear the people sing  
  
Lost in the valley of the night?  
  
It is the music of a people  
  
Who are climbing to the light. For the wretched of the earth  
  
There is a flame that never dies.  
  
Even the darkest night will end  
  
And the sun will rise. They will live again in freedom  
  
In the garden of the Lord.  
  
They will walk behind the plough-share,  
  
They will put away the sword.  
  
The chain will be broken  
  
And all men will have their reward. Will you join in our crusade?  
  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
  
Somewhere beyond the barricade  
  
Is there a world you long to see?  
  
Do you hear the people sing?  
  
Say, do you hear the distant drums?  
  
It is the future that they bring  
  
When tomorrow comes! Will you join in our crusade?  
  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
  
Somewhere beyond the barricade  
  
Is there a world you long to see?  
  
Do you hear the people sing?  
  
Say, do you hear the distant drums?  
  
It is the future that they bring  
  
When tomorrow comes...  
  
Tomorrow comes!  
[pic] 


	4. The Real End

"Come Cosette, let's go home." Said Marius helping Cosette to her feet. They walked out of the old building towards the couch that was waiting for them. Cosette had managed to pull herself together a little by know. Once they had been driving for about five minutes when all of a sudden they began to gradually come to a stop. Marius and Cosette could tell that they weren't completely home yet.  
  
"Cosette I'm going to go see what's going on. You just stay in the couch." Said Marius, Cosette nodded (a/n Cosette is sitting very close to the door). About ten seconds later someone reached into the couch and grabbed Cosette. She saw Marius fighting with one man while the three other men were dragging Cosette away. Marius turned to see the three men dragging a struggling Cosette along. Marius gave one final punch and knocked the man out. Marius had lost sight of Cosette by know. At that moment he herd Cosette and figured that the two men must have taken her down the nearby ally. When he got to the ally he saw one man with a gun and the other two holding Cosette back against the wall. Marius realized right away that the man with the gun was Thénardier Eponine's father.  
  
"Well Cosette, I may not have you. Remember to say hi to your dear convict father and your dear prostitute mother because no one can save you now." Said Thénardier  
  
"Want a bet," Said Marius punching Thénardier and then proceeding to Cosette, but before he did that he picked up the gun and pointed it at the two men, " if you two do not let her go then I swear on my life that I will kill you." Said Marius and with that the men let go of Cosette and got away as fast as they could. Marius dropped the gun to his side and ran over to Cosette. He took her in his arms and carried her over to the coach. When Cosette and Marius got home Marius carried Cosette into the parlor and placed her down on the sofa.  
  
"Cosette listen to me. Do you want me to give you your?" present asked Marius  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" asked Cosette. Marius took a deep breath  
  
"Because, it is a portrait of your father." Said Marius  
  
"Show it to me." Said Cosette  
  
"You're sure?" asked Marius. Cosette nodded. Marius walked out of the room and about a minute later came back with the portrait.  
  
"Can we go up stairs now please go up stairs now?" asked Cosette  
  
"alright." Said Marius, he lifted her off the couch and carried her up stairs to start their new life together.  
A/n: I know that last chapter really stunk but it was the only way I could think of to end the story. Anyway I am sorry that it took me so long for me to get this chapter up so drop me a review and tell me what you think about this story. 


End file.
